school sucks
by charlotte is cool
Summary: It about my strainge teacher
1. Chapter 1

hy,

This story is about my life in school and all the stupid things I do and sayed.

**On tuesday this week,**

I came from my friend camille with her tasty chocolat :)

And then I had physics, and believes my I hates physics.

I came the classroom in, and then we had a test but, I didn't study because I not wanne stuff who has nothing to contribute in my life now or in the futur.

We had to made the test on a computer and I was done my friend B. wasn't ready so I was sitting there in my own and then...

_my teacher is pedophile, he washes porno in the lessons and he said some strainge things._

**A few seconds later,**

He come to my and so close just like you are talking to your boyfriend/ girlfriend. He just wonne kiss me and I don't wanna kiss!

I could run so fast as I can to my friend B. and told her the story.

All the students of 3e secundary thinking the same about that strainge teacher.

I know my English isn't the best but I try!

Thankx for reading and have a nice thanksgiving !

love you guys xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**A few weeks later,**

We going on a school excursion but not a nice excursion but a weekend you have to thinking and "bezinnen" about yourself.

So I don't will go to that schoolexcursion but my parents said you can go with your class and you going to miss something that your classmates participate. Well let me say that we are with 18 peoples in our class en they are 6 girls en 3 or 4 boys who coming to that excursion.

**Massage and speaking about something you not wanne talk about it,**

We are sitting in a circle with that weird theacher( part 1).

He have something in his hand but we could see what,

It was like a tube with "durex" on it I was so supprised, I looks to my friend B. and she didn't now what to do or to say, the teacher looks in the way we (B en my) sitting.

He say everybody can shut up and come to peace and clos your eyes.

He tap on my shoulder and say come to the other room.

**In the other room, **

There was standing a bed and he say you have to put your clothes out.

I was so afraid, but I said wtf I don't put my clothes off what are thinking of my.

He said that if I don't put my clothes off he gonna give my bad pointes on my rapport and he give my a slap in my face

and ...

love you guys x


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys here I am**

I was laging on the bed, I was senseless.

**later in the morning,**

I waked up I could nothing remeber.

I was laging in a bedroom with three friends.

**Everyone was awake ,**

I ask what there was happened and they say thats the teacher sayed that you was ill and you are to sleep a bit and now you laging here.

I say that he has asked me to put my clotches of.

They were a little bit suprised.

My friend B. asked me what I did.

I was telling my friends the story and then I heard that the teacher cames and say everyone wake up its time to breakfast!

My friends says that I have to say this to the adjunct, but I am a little bit scare for him.

**The next schoolday**

I go to the adjunct with my friend B. and tolled him the story, he takes it very surely and says that I not have to go tuesday to the les of fysica and we are going to the police. My friend B. say that I was true.

I thanx him and say to my friends that everything comes okey but...


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the bad english and that chapter 3 was so short,**

**tuesday morning**

I was riding my bike near the forest when I just saw mister D.

He told me to come with him into the forest;

And then I saw that strange teacher...

They pushed me against a tree and that strange teacher was just licking my neck.

Then he suddenly smashed me in the face and I was unconcious.

I woke up and I saw mister D. standing there while I was looking for my Phone, he told me "I'm sorry but I'm getting payed for this.".

**I came to school, **

The only thing I could do at that moment was going to the office of mister V.

I came in totally crying and panicking, I just fell in his arms... he hugged me and told me to calm down.

"What happened ?" he asked

"I told everything to the adjunct and we were supposed to go to the police office today but this morning there happened someting else." i said.

We went to the adjunct immediatly and mister V. told him what just happened and the adjunct took his Phone and called...


	5. Chapter 5

He call the straige teacher and say him that he have to come to his office.

I just get a black out(flauwvallen) because I nothing eat the last days.

5** minutes later,**

I woke up and saw mister V. and the adjunct standing to look at me.

The adjunct didn't now who he had to believe but mister V. sayed that we could go to the V. believes me of course he always do that.:)

**In the hospitaly,**

Mister V. and the adjunct stayed outside.

The gynecolist just check of I was raped.

He didn't say something he just writed something down and sayed that I was a brave and beautiful girl and gived me a lolly and sayed that I could go outside.

Mister V and the adjunct could go in to the room and get the news.

I true she is raped this morging I found some dna and then we now we that did this.

**In school,**

I told the story to my friends and they are so supprised.

It was lunch at after the lunch I must to go to the adjunct he said that the dna results are comes and I have to go to his office.

**In the office,**

mister V. was sitting there and of course the adjunct, they said that I have to sit.

They say that the dna cames from mister strainge and that I have to choice or we going to the police or not.

I said that I want to go to the police and that mister D. payed for to help mister strainge.

They said that they are taking very seriously, and we were going to the police.

The police said that they immediatly comes to the school and take the teacher to the policeoffice.

but in the office he was laying and laying and his wife said that he was in bed and that her men never raded a girl and that I was a bad and supid child.

I said that I go to the (rechter) and in the (rechtbank)...


	6. Chapter 6

**In the court,**

He had the right payed to shut up at fined some procedure mistake.

And yeah they found a procedure mistake, the adjunct didn't now what to says.

I was so angry I was just saying :your fucking fucking , mister right, please you have to believe and specialy the adjunct was also fuck and fuck and shit saying.

Mister V. Was just calm down me because I was so angry I could kill him really.

The director of the school was also in the curht and he could do nothing because their was a paper that not was okey and that's the procedure mistake.

The next day in school,

All the teachers now what was happend but nobody now about mister d that helps only my friends now that but today I had les of mister d and he came to me and sayed that I not have to be afraid for him.

I asked him why? Why? He said because you call me a stupid teacher and you said that I was a gay and I was angry.

Butbut that was two years ago , are you seriously?

Yes, and mister straighe gives me 33 330 dollar you so do the same if you was in my place?

Yes that true but what the fuck i am not a teacher.

Watch on your league girl you could Prove something so I have the power.

The wesnday morging,

I was cycling to school and I would supprised my friend B. With dileuses smoothies from the shop.

So I do my bike in a bikeplace and leaved to the shop I was walking and then I see mister d again I run and run and run but mister d could run faster then me of course so he takes me and bring me on his back to mister straighe.

then I was in a hotelroom I was sitting on a bed and my arms were bond with a rope on the bed metal poots.

I didn't had clothles on and there were two people in the room I was crying and mister strainge said

Crying do not help I have all the power and mister d said that I was delious.

I ask them of they did it with me and they said yes we change on the 5 minutes.

I came in school and said nothing to the adjunct just my friends now about it but I could tould this again they are payed a lot of money for the (rechtzaak) and I didn't want this again.

**... this next chapter goes over a little bit the same or something else I don't now it now what want you? bye x **


	7. Chapter 7

thursday morning at 7am, while I was still sleeping peacefully, my phone went off.

My parents had already left at 6 am and I was home alone.

I answered my phone and heard mister V's voice. First I thought I was dreaming but then he told me to come to school.

I had to be there in five minutes so I didn't bother changing and went to school in my sexy pajamas.

When I entered, Mister V, D and the adjunct were standing there telling me to sit in his office.

They accused me of throwing a rock through mister D's window.

I denied everything and a few seconds later, my phone went off.

I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my friend B.

I answered the phone and asked her what the fuck the problem was.

She demanded me to get her smoothies from the Aldi and I agreed.

My phone suddenly broke down and I tried giving it a hear massage.

Yes, you read it well, I said a heart massage.

The people in the room looked at me as if I was the weirdest person on earth.

"I need my phone, he's my baby."

"Ok, back to the rock, did you throw through the window? Yes or no?"

"NO! I wanna go where I wanna go! bye!"

...


	8. Chapter 8

suprise I back,

SO IT IS SOMETHING NEW A LITTLE IT IS JUST THE SIME SUBJECT BUT A LITTLE DIFFERT

It was tuesday morging, we were sitting in the classroom but I was not sitting but sleeping.

I woked up and saw that he was looking to me, I thought fuck yourself I sleep again.

But he sreamed and sayed go to the adjunct write now

so a view minutes later

the adjunct asked me what i did

I sayed nothing i just sleeped

he sayed you and all the kinds of your ages all al the same

sleeping, curse, smoking, drinking, joining (joint tjes roken), and do all these thinks again that you life

I sayed that that wasn't true we were very smart but we wonne go to school

he sayed why not?

I sayed because it is fucking damm stupiod and we learn things that we never and never net in our life exspecialy fysica and chemic and history

SO thankx for reading and good luck


End file.
